Rune Murkeywater
Appearance Rune's got strawberry blond hair that falls to below her shoulders, and it's slightly wavy. Her bangs are almost always swept to the right. Rune likes to wear her hair in a ponytail, or down with a headband, or in a braided bun. She's got heterocrimic eyes; the left a bright green with gold flecks, the right deep blue with some flecks of silver. She's got a hawk-like nose and a sharply defined jaw line, along with an oval, leaning on circular, shaped head. She has a tall and skinny build, her height around 5' 8". While although she's got rather pale skin, she's got a lot of freckles, most of which are on her arms. She gains these fairly easily. Rune often wears jeans {shorts or pants}, and flannel or solid, darker colored shirts. As for shoes, she's either wearing slightly heeled, knee-length brown boots, black combat boots, or forest green flats. She's a huge fan of trench coats, and will often wear a very dark blue one with many pockets. She always wears a belt, normally of which is a braided brown with a silver buckle. She's not a huge fan of jewelry or anything, but she does like to wear one black braided bracelet with a copper dragon on it {to represent of the WOFMB} and a white braided bracelet with a silver fox pendent {A fox being her spirit animal, to represent the SAMB}. Her headband is black with carvings that look like swirls. Colonial/1700s: Rune wears a reddish-brown calico dress and bonnet with brown shoes. Her eyes become hazel colored. Personality Rune is very independent. She likes to do things on her own because she feels like that if she is in charge no one can mess her up. Rune can be arrogant and cold when first met, but sometimes she's shy or her curiosity gets the best of her, making her friendly while trying to find out information. She loves to explore the unknown and can be very competitive. She doesn't talk much, but obverses her surrounds in silence, often daydreaming as well. She appreciates people who take the time to listen. Music is one of her passions, along with gardening. She often listens to it when she has the time, and hums the tune in her head and sometimes aloud. She is normally pretty chill with whatever is going on. She is often sarcastic or trying to make people laugh, in an attempt to throw herself out into social life more. Rune is completely clueless when it comes to romance, even through she rather enjoys it. She also is mischievous and loves to tease her friends. She is naturally curious, and thus can be rather nosy at times. Rune doesn't really like feeling, so she tucks them away, leading to emotional breakdowns that even then she tries to ignore. Pocketwatch Rune has the Phoenix pocketwatch. It is made of copper and has a phoenix crest on it. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Pocketwatch holder